Una calida sonrisa de amor
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: "Sonríe...no importa que pase sonríe, Feliciano " ...Feliciano es un chico con muchos problemas que combatir , entre ellos los continuos golpes de sus compañeros de clase, a pesar de esto nunca deja de sonreír. Su vida no es sencilla pero aún así busca el bienestar de la gente a su alrededor. Incluso la de aquel extraño chico que lo salvo.


_**Una cálida sonrisa de amor.**_

* * *

-Per favore! Deténganse!

Feliciano corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies, tratando de dejar a tras a sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué? Solo queremos jugar~

Feliciano siguió corriendo, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo para siempre. Su cuerpo se estaba debilitando muy rápido y sus pulmones empezaban a fallarle una vez más.

-Vamos Feliciano. No huyas. ¡Cobarde!

Corrió rápidamente a un callejón, pero debido a su cuerpo ya cansado, sus pies se atravesaron en su camino y termino en el suelo lleno de lodo.

"¡Duele!"  
-Vaya~ Al fin te alcanzamos Feli~

Feliciano alzó la mirada para volver a correr, pero enseguida se petrifico al ver que el callejón no tenía salida.

-N-n-¡No! -fue lo único que pudo formular al voltear a ver a los chicos atrás suyo.

-Esto es lo que te ganas ¡Marica!

El primer golpe fue soltado. Trato tanto como pudo de no soltar lágrimas al sentir la sangre escurrir por sus rodillas, pero todo fue en vano cuando le volvieron a pegar. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez.

-¡Paren! ¡Per favore paren!-sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas, su garganta estaba lastimada de tanto gritar y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y moretones.

-Hahahaha! Que inútil eres~

Estaban en un callejón en la zona más baja de la ciudad, nadie se iba a acercar a ayudarlo, porque realmente a nadie le importaba.

-¡Deténganse!

-¡Deja de quejarte!

Un golpe en la cara bastante fuerte le dejo el ojo morado y sangre escurriendo por toda su cara. Estaba llorando tanto que sus lágrimas le empaparon la ropa.

Poco a poco dejaron de golpearlo.

-Ya me aburrí~

-Mejor vamos ¡mama nos hará algo de comer!

-SI, mejor vamos.

Feliciano dejo escapar un quejido dolor y uno de los chicos volteo a verlo.

-Patético.-Dijo en un tono lleno de enojo y en un acto de impulso escupió en la cara de Feliciano, al tiempo que se iba.

Dejo escapar un sollozo y de nueva cuenta empezó a llorar.

-D-duele…-murmuro tratándose de poner en pie, pero al instante volvió a caer. Nadie se acercó a ayudarlo, y solito se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y todavía tenía mucha sangre, pero no dejo de caminar hasta llegar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño y sacar todas las medicinas y bandas que tenía y de inmediato ponerse a curar sus heridas.

-Duele…-se dijo así mismo.

Una vez que curó sus heridas tomo de su inhalador y se dio un disparo.

-Que bueno que tengo uno aquí…Debería ir mañana a la escuela temprano a ver si encuentro el otro…

Su vista se empezó a poner borrosa y la cabeza le empezó a doler, incapaz de seguir despierto, camino despacio a la habitación al lado y se acostó en el colchón acurrucado entre las sabanas ya viejas y almohadas remendadas, esperando que las heridas no se abrieran mientras dormía.

* * *

-No esta…tendré que comprar otro…

-¿Qué no está, Feli?

-¡Ahh! Elizabetha~ Nada, nada, solamente volví a perder mi inhalador…

-¿¡Otra vez!? Feli…Ya van dos estas semana.

-Lo siento…simplemente se me pierden.

-…Feliciano…Te volvieron a pegar.

-…

Elizabetha suspiro y miró con preocupación a Feliciano que estaba lleno de vendas por su cuerpo y sabía bien que si levantaba su camiseta podría ver todos los moretones que esos brabucones le dejaban.

-¿Necesitas que Mama te cheque algo?

-No. No te preocupes, Eli~

- Este bien. Vamos. Hay que ir a clase.

Elizabetha tomó la mano de Feliciano y alegremente lo jalo hasta dentro del salón.

Afortunadamente para Feliciano, los chicos no lo molestaron dentro de la escuela. Seguramente por miedo a Elizabetha. Pero al salir, cuando a Eli la recogía su Papa. Ellos llegaban.

-Miren nada~ Feliciano~ ¿Jugamos?

-N-n-¡NO!

Salió corriendo nuevamente, tan rápido como pudo chicos lo persiguieron .Otra vez.

Todos los días era lo mismo.

A la hora de la salida esos chicos lo amenazarían y no importara hacia donde corriera, siempre le pegaban y terminaba en el suelo, lejos de su casa y dolorido.

-P-p-p-¡Paren!

Dolía. Demasiado. Las viejas heridas se abrían y creaban unas nuevas, las vendas blancas aoran estaban otra vez teñidas de rojo carmín.

Pronto sintió como sus pulmones se cerraban y empezaban a rogar por oxigeno, sin embargo no fue tan leve como otra veces…ya no podía ni hablar bien debido a lo mucho que lo neceitaba y por una vez los chico hicieron caso a sus suplicas.

-¿¡Que le pasa!?

-¡N-no tengo idea!

-¡Es asmático! ¡Recuerden!

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde esta es maldita cosa que necesita?!

-… ¡La tiramos ayer!

-Joder…si nos quedamos aquí nos van a echar la culpa por su muerte…¡Larguémonos!

Feliciano escucho como se alejaban corriendo dejándolo solo.

"¡No se vayan! ¡Ayúdenme!"

Quería grita, pero no podía, el asma no lo dejaba.

Empezó a llorar. ¡No quería morir!

-Tranquilo…No les digas que yo te ayude. No me lo perdonarían.

Fue cuando sintió su anhelado gas entrar a los pulmones. Sintió como algo dentro de él se abría con eso y así dejando pasar el aire.

-G-g-grazie…mille…-dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Alzó la vista y vio a uno de sus compañeros de clase. No se acordaba bien de su nombre pero…lo sabría. Estaba eternamente agradecido con esa persona.

-Solo no les digas que fui yo.

-O-ok…

-Toma esto es tuyo. Lo encontré.

-¡Mi inhalador! ¡Grazie! ¡Grazie! ¡Grazie! ¡Grazie Mille!

-N-n-no hay de que.

El chico se levantó del suelo y se alejó, mientras Feliciano alegremente se ponía de pie con toda la intención de irse a casa.

Camino un poco por los barrios bajos que conducían a su casa, cuidando de no dejar caer la guardia ni su inhalador. Ya estaba a solamente un cuadra de llegar a casa, cuando eso paso.

-¡Dame tu dinero muchachito!

Feliciano quería llorar. Salía de un problema para entrar en otro aún mas grande.

-N-no traigo dinero…

-Mientes.

El señor sacó un cuchillo y lo apunto a su garganta haciendo que Feliciano palideciera.

-¡No tengo nada!  
-Ya me hartaste.

Por un momento creyó que el señor le clavaría el cuchillo en la garganta, sin embargo nunca sintió el metal y en cambio escucho un golpe seco , pero ningún dolor en el

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándolo directamente.

-No deberías estar en esta zona tu solo. Es peligroso.-dijo el chico, que le llevaba por lo menos 8 centímetro de altura. A su lado el señor que le había intentado robar, inconsciente. -¿Estas bien?-

-S-si...Estas sangrando mucho…-murmuro Feliciano y se acerco al chico con cuidado.-Déjame sanar tus heridas…Tengo medicinas en mi casa.

-…¿Por qué me ayudarías?

-Porque tú me ayudaste.

-Podría ser alguien tan malo como el chico que te atacó…

-No lo creó…Vamos, mi casa no esta tan lejos, es esa de color crema en la siguiente cuadra.-dijo jalando el brazo del chico.

-No, iré.

-Ve~ No seas cruel. Déjame ayudarte.-dijo tomando la mano del chico.

-No cre-Trato de zafarse del agarre de Feliciano

TUMB

Volteó su mirada y encontró al chico en el suelo.

-¿E-estas bien?

No contesto.

Se acercó un poco mas y pudo ver como un gran charco de sangre se formaba debajo de el.

-Scheiße…

Por un momento, pensó en dejarlo ahí. Tirado lleno de sangre. A lo mejor solamente era un niñito que malcriado al que nadie quería y siempre fue maleducado y malvado con todos. Dejarlo morir y que alguien mas lo encontrara y se deshiciera del cadáver, al fin y al cabo aquí todos eran profesionales en eso. Así era el.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ni siquiera supo por que no hizo eso. Hubiera sido más sencillo. Pero había lago en la mirada del niño que lo hacía incapaz de dejarlo morir así.

Tomo al chico entre sus brazos y decidió llevarlo a su casa. Con suerte su madre estaría en casa y cuidaría de el.

No sabía que tan equivocado estaba.

* * *

**Joder el nombre de la historia da DIABETES...pero no tenía nada mas...MIEL MATA DIABETICOS ...esperen...mataré a ********* D: (Aqui no hubo spoilers ¬¬) XD entenderán mas adelantada l historia .3. si es que no la han entendido ya XD**


End file.
